Hell
by dray'savonnette
Summary: 'Je m'appelle Sebastian Smythe et je suis une salope' Des règles claires, un parcours tracé, tout allait bien dans la vie de Sebastian jusqu'à ce qu'un homme vienne soudainement bouleverser ses principes.


**Bonjour :)  
**

**Alors je sais que j'ai ma Drarry en cours et tout ça, mais j'ai eu une envie subite de Seblaine, donc TADAM, voilà ma création. Bon ce n'est pas long mais l'essentiel est là ..  
**

**Sinon au niveau des formalités d'usage:  
**

**Blaine, Kurt, la Dalton Academy et mon Sebychou d'amour sont à la Fox .  
**

**Aussi, j'emprunte 2 phrases à 2 livres que j'adore.  
**

**Euh .. voilà , bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Hell **

Je m'appelle Sebastian Smythe et je suis une salope. Une de celles que vous détestez parce que vous me jalousez, une pute, un canon de beauté richissime qui se la pète. Je ne me crois pas supérieur à vous. Je le suis.

Vous me haïssiez parce que secrètement vous mourrez d'envie que je vous aime. Simplement, je n'aime personne.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de spécimen dans mon genre, toutes les créatures des bas-fonds ont au moins une conscience. Pas moi. Je ne respecte aucune loi, je n'ai pas de limite. Ma vie avance sans qu'elle ne soit dictée par aucune règle. Ce que je veux je l'obtiens parfois sans même avoir à claquer des doigts. Privilège de la beauté ou de la supériorité ? Que sais-je. Je suis un prince. Je baise les mecs au rythme auquel vous allez aux chiottes. Votre routine est faite de devoirs et d'impôts, la mienne est faite de sexe et d'alcool.

Ne cherchez pas d'explication à mon comportement, il n'y en a pas. Non, je n'ai aucun souci psychologique, mon père ne m'a jamais touché la bite quand j'avais 3 ans. Je suis naturellement une pute. Je me rémunère aux larmes de mes amants qui croient tous être exceptionnels, qui osent penser que je pourrais tomber sous leur charme, qu'ils espèrent me ramener dans le droit chemin. Le droit chemin ? On en parle ? Rien n'est droit chez moi, mon âme est tortueuse, je suis un infâme manipulateur. Le droit chemin, pour moi, c'est la voie qui me mènera dans vos lits.

Je ne connais ni la peine, ni la douleur. Je suis fait de marbre, d'un marbre bourgeois et hors de prix. Ma vie n'est qu'apparence. Personne ne peut prétendre me connaître, je ne suis jamais honnête, je suis ce qu'il faut que je sois pour arriver à mes fins. Je peux vous faire rêver à un mariage si j'en ai envie, je peux vous réciter des poèmes, vous parler français si ça vous excite. Je suis tout le monde donc je ne suis personne, un véritable paradoxe vital, et pourtant j'avance, me foutant de tout, ne m'accrochant à rien. Le meilleur dans tout ça ? Plus je vous rejette, plus je vous traîne parterre, plus je vous abaisse moins que terre, plus vous me désirez. Je suis l'inaccessible que tout le monde veut, un objet de désir, votre idéal masculin. L'incarnation du diable ? Laissez moi rire, Belzébuth lui même meurt d'envie que je le baise. Je ne suis pas l'enfer, je suis pire. Vicieux avec ma tête d'ange, le fléau qui s'abattra sur vous vous anéantira. On ne peut pas vivre après Sebastian. Comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne m'attache pas. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, la culpabilité de vous sentir à terre essoufflés .. Je n'ai pas envie de vous relever . Je veux profiter, sentir la chair autour de moi nuit et jour, jouir et comparer ensuite.

Je ne baise jamais assez, je ne suis jamais rassasié. J'ai eu des bons coups certes. Mais il y a toujours un mais. Pas parce que vous n'êtes pas à ma hauteur, non. C'est comme un sentiment d'imperfection, d'inaccompli... Je ne sais ce qui m'atteint dans ces moments là . Le sexe est le seul moment dans lequel je me permets d'être moi même. Contrairement à ce que l'opinion public pourrait penser et à l'inverse des rumeurs populaires que propagent les jaloux je ne suis pas un amant égoïste et violent, je prends soin de mes partenaires, je leur suis gré de m'être utile, le but n'est pas de les écœurer, il faut qu'ils m'admirent.

J'imagine terminer ma vie dans un appartement richement décoré, à la tête d'une multinationale. Je veux mourir jeune, du Sida ou de fatigue, comme une volonté de regarder la vieillesse de haut, de la baiser elle aussi. J'aspire à partir dans la gloire de ma perfection.

Je veux passer mes journées à mille à l'heure et changer de partenaire toutes les 3 heures, m'enivrer sur ces corps nus, m'abandonner dans leur chaire chaude, me nourrir de leurs soupirs, boire leurs cris quand ils hurlent mon nom. Vivre pour baiser autant que de baiser pour vivre .

Il paraît que l'orgasme rend beau.

Pour moi la vie est un jeu. Pourquoi tout prendre au sérieux ? Rions tant que nous le pouvons. Je ne remarque pas les autres, j'avance, j'avance, je marche le regard fixe, planté loin devant, le paysage est flou autour de moi, seul JE compte. J'écarte les obstacles à coups de liasses de billets, j'évite les pierres qui veulent m'anéantir en un regard. Et toujours je souris.

Ma mère disait toujours « Il y a celle qu'on baise et celle qu'on épouse » Et bien moi, je veux être celle que l'on baise.

Vous me prenez en pitié n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, moi aussi j'ai ma faiblesse. Il s'appelle Blaine Anderson.

La première fois que je le vis, je tombais dans le cliché de votre bassesse. Adossé à la porte de la salle de chant de la Dalton Academy, il nous regardait. Il ME regardait, ses yeux à la couleur du tabac m'emportaient et empoisonnaient mon âme. Loin de me noyer dedans ils me consumaient. Petit à petit, le fixant, je devenais cendre .

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Je mourrais. J'eus chaud, je me liquéfiais, il me transperçait de part en part. Attaqué par l'épieu sanglant de Vénus, petit à petit il avait raison de moi.

Chaque pas que je faisais vers lui m'achevait un peu plus, rampant devant sa splendeur, je me vidais de mon assurance. Finissant à ses pieds je finis par me présenter. La voix tremblante, abusé par le sentiment mortel, je fis sa connaissance.

Lentement , je réussi à calmer le rythme effréné de mon propre interdit. Je redevenais moi même, fort, au dessus de tout. Je tentais de le charmer. J'usais, j'abusais de mon charme, allant jusqu'à me prostituer. Je voulais ce garçon. Je désirais son corps, sa chaleur, sa vie, son admiration. Je le voulais comme vous, assujetti. Mais il me résistait. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais l'expliquer. Je lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait, je l'avais déstabilisé. Il avait envie de moi. Pourtant, il ne me cédait pas.

Dès lors, Blaine devint une obsession . Le soir, allongé je ne trouvais pas le repos, son image, son odeur étaient imprimés en moi. Tournant, me retournant dans mes draps, cherchant à opprimer cette sensation de douleur je suais, je le sentais en moi. J'en vins à me toucher en pensant à lui, arquant le dos quand je me libérais sur son image factice, la souffrance n'en était que plus morbide.

Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus l'espoir filait. Je pensais devenir fou. Je désirais Blaine comme je voulais l'oublier. Je le voyais partout, dans le moindre de mes rêves devenus des cauchemars, sans cesse j'avais son nom à ma bouche, je plaçais chacune de mes joies sur lui autant qu'il accusait chacun de mes chagrins.

Parfois je pensais l'oublier, enfin je pouvais respirer, la blessure béante qu'il m'avait causée semblait se cicatriser. Mon âme charbon retrouvait sa noirceur.

Mais toujours, il revenait, plus superbe qu'auparavant, et Sebastian faiblissant devant son ennemi, replongeait.

Soudain j'en pris conscience. Oui, J'aime, et à ce nom fatal je tremble et je frisonne. _(1)_

Je brûlais d'amour pour Blaine. Dévastateur, puissant et maudit amour. Plus que son corps je réalisais maintenant que je voulais son âme. Tel Hadès, je voulais l'attirer vers moi, le posséder, ne plus jamais le laisser repartir. Je désirais passer mes doigts dans les fils tortueux de sa splendeur et l'enchaîner à ma folle passion. Guidé par mon sceptre, anesthésié par la puissance mon être. Je le rêvais Amoureux.

Ma folie s'accentuait à la vitesse à laquelle je réalisais cette abomination. J'aimais. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Putain.

Atteins par la faiblesse humaine.

Longtemps je priais Aphrodite de m'abandonner si ce n'est de me tuer. Quoi de plus cruel que de saigner par amour ?

Ma passion pour lui me plongea dans une spirale de démence à laquelle je ne pouvais échapper. Les hallucinations arrivaient par spasme, un rien ne les déclenchait. Le tourbillon de fantasmes que je m'étais créé était mon échappatoire. Je fermais les yeux, penchais ma tête en arrière et partais, je m'enfermais dans mon trouble. Mon cœur pulsait au rythme auquel je voyais la peau caramel de Blaine se contracter contre moi. Mes mains se serraient autour de ses organes imaginaires.

Ma respiration devenait saccadée, alors, emporté par la puissance de mon délire, tout devenait réel. Mes doigts parcouraient ses muscles saillants, ses gémissements parvenaient à mes oreilles. Je me voyais plonger en lui avec délicatesse. Je sentais sa bouche contre la mienne, je m'entendais soupirer. Je percevais la moiteur de son antre et la sueur qui s'échappait de ses pores. Je lui faisais l'amour. Clairement, je pouvais observer son corps se mouvoir sous mes caresses et mes baisers. Puis venait l'orgasme solitaire, le monde se redessinait sous mes yeux et je sortais de ma torpeur tout en me languissant d'une nouvelle attaque de la sorte.

Je m'écroulais totalement, me laissant aller à la passion amoureuse. Seul Blaine aurait pu me sauver, me relever. Seulement, je ne montre pas mes faiblesses, même les pires. Il ignorait tout de mes sentiments pour lui, pour rien au monde je ne lui aurais avoué ma honteuse addiction. Alors je continuais mon charme hypocrite. Celui qui a fait ses preuves, celui auquel vous succombez.

Amoureux transit certes, mais je reste une salope.

Alors, j'aimais Blaine aussi imparfaitement que secrètement, m'endormant chaque soirs en espérant me réveiller le lendemain et qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

Mais toujours ma perfection ne l'atteignait pas assez pour qu'il soit à moi . Car lui aussi aimait. Kurt. Cet être abjecte. L'observer chaque jours aux côtés de mon aimé … Comment osait-il se pavaner devant moi alors que je mourais, brûlé, mutilé par les flammes d'un amour à sens unique ? Obligé de me cacher, de renier ce que je n'osais accepter.

Quelle pire torture que de les voir ensemble ? Mon cœur se déchirait un peu plus à chaque seconde où je les voyais dégoulinant de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. J'en aurai vomi. Une fois, je me suis même surpris à détourner le regard d'une de leur caresse. Par dégoût sans doute.

Il est dur d'aimer. Aujourd'hui je gerbe sur la facilité des sentiments, à quel point ils peuvent atteindre un homme et le réduire à néant en un rien de temps. L'amour ne sert à rien en fin de compte. Futile, sensible, basique, universel, fragile, il est tout ce que je déplore dans ce triste monde. Et pourtant j'y ai succombé. J'ai pourtant lutté. Et me voilà. Suppliant silencieusement Blaine de m'adorer, restant sans réponse à mes questions. Ne comprenant pas comment il est possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un sans que cela ne soit réciproque. Souffrant, me tordant dans la douleur de la non réciprocité, de la solitude. Ne sachant pas expliquer cette sensation d'idéal... Car Blaine est fait pour moi, je le sais, j'en suis sûr. C'est une évidence, sinon je ne ressentirais rien d'aussi fort.

Je suis une pute de l'amour, sauf que je suis passé du mauvais côté.

J'ai Blaine dans mes veines, littéralement, mon cœur bat pour lui. Je ne désir rien d'autre que lui L'eau, la nourriture en deviennent secondaires, je veux Blaine en intraveineuse, j'exige qu'il me fasse vivre.

Moins je pense pouvoir l'aimer d'avantage, plus je m'enfonce dans un point de non retour. Mon amour pour lui n'atteindra jamais son paroxysme, toujours il grandira, chevauchant aux côtés de ma passion et de mon désespoir.

Car je le suis...

Désespéré.

Blaine restera dans mon lit de fantasme, si proche et pourtant ô combien inaccessible.

J'ai arrêté de lutter contre l'interdit, je m'y suis résigné. Les sentiments ne sont pas éternels. Je me dis qu'ils passeront. Alors en attendant je me contente de le regarder dans les bras d'un autre et de constater la médiocrité de leur couple, priant pour qu'un jour mon tour arrive.

Sebastian et Blaine, si différents. Je prendrais soin de lui... tellement. Je le serrais contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe de notre amour, je poserais ma bouche sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie dans mes baisers. Je le caresserai jusqu'à l'électrifier, le brûler de bonheur. Je l'adorerai, j'apprendrai, chaque jour sera une nouvelle surprise. Il sera heureux et complet enfin.

Quoi qu'il en soit je dois prendre mon mal en patience, si un jour Blaine me veut, j'entrapercevrai enfin un véritable sens à ma vie, une ligne droite à tenir. En tout état de cause je reste une salope.

Alors je continuerai à sortir, à taper, à boire et à persécuter des cons .

Jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille bien de moi ou jusqu'à ce que j'en crève.

Aujourd'hui l'humanité souffre et je souffre avec elle. _(2)_

* * *

_(1) Tiré de Phèdre de Jean Racine  
_

_(2)Tiré de Hell de Lolita Pill  
_

**Et oui déjà la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à bientôt sur ma Drarry ou ailleurs.  
**

**(Si, il faut que j'explique des trucs quand même, le but était de montrer que tout lui qu'il est, Sebastian a quand même un cœur et que, même si il ne sait pas le montrer, ce qu'il ressent pour Blaine est vraiment quelque chose de pur et de beau même si il a tendance à plutôt penser l'inverse. Il n'est juste pas doué dans ces choses là.)  
**


End file.
